inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I miss you so much
Summary: It expresses Hakuryuu's feelings after he left Shuu at god eden. He misses him so much but doesn't know how to say it. Warning Yaoi~ShuuXHakuryuu. Takes place after Inazuma Eleven Go Movie Ultimate Bonds Of Griffon. Have Fun and mostly enjoy... :) "Shuu ..." "Shuu ... Please don't leave ME!" I woke up. It's was a dream ... Another dream ... Or would I say nightmare? Just because of him ... I remember the first time I met you ... You're a strange child but somehow, because of that, it charms me ---- I was lost... Again!' I thought. Yeah. I was lost, always actually. I was an active boy. Even my parents were tired of me, or I'd say ... couldn't handle me.'' back to the reality, I was lost in a forest, the God Eden forest actually. I was playing with my soccer ball then I got lost. I was trying to find a way to get out of this forest when suddenly, I saw a shadow. I followed it and it led me to a big old tree. "Anyone's here?" I yelled but no answer. I started to look around when I heard a sobbing, and it came from behind the tree. At first, I was scared but then my body just do with its own mind. I peeked behind the tree and so a young boy ... "Are you okay?" I asked, tried my best not to scare him. But to my surprise, he did answer. "okay ..." I barely heard him say, but then, somehow my cheerful attitude came back. "Hey, wanna play soccer?" An awkward silence. But then, the strange boy finally answered, which startled me... a little. "Sure..." As he got up, I ran to the big empty field close to there. "Then what are you waiting for? Let's go!" I started to dribble the ball when the boy got into the field. He also started to run after me and to my surprise, he stole the ball from me. Not ever the ball was stolen from me, never. But that had interested me so I just started to enjoy the small game against the strange boy. Time passed so fast. It has already been sunset. "Oh no, I'm late! Mother is going to kill me!" I accidentally said it out loud, so the strange boy heard me too. "That's s'okay, I'll guide you out of the forest" The boy said as he ran away. "What are you waiting for? Hurry up or you mother'll kill you!" I was surprised, totally surprised, I meant VERY surprised! From a quiet boy, he became cheerful already! "Hey, wait for me!" I started running after him. "We're out of the forest! Thank you very much!" My mind did on its own, so the result is ... I accidentally hugged him. I couldn't believe in myself too. When I stepped back, my face was as red as a tomato and so was the boy. "Ahhh ... I'm so sorry!" The strange boy just kept quiet, trying to hid his red face. " I got to go now... Oh, what's your name?" I asked as quickly as I could. "Shuu ... Nice to meet you ..." He just smiled, his kind and gentle smile made my face as red as ever... "Hakuryuu" I answered as I ran to the village ... ---- That smile ... That is the smile that attracted me so much, it even charms me. And by that time, I know I have something strange, and that's call 'Love' Thinking of you just makes me feel more painful. It makes me remember the time that I met you again, the same spot that I met you... ---- "Hai! Kibayama-san!" I was led by a man named 'Kibayama', the man who found me on the God Eden Island, also the one who found me ... special. I was put in a team which was formed by him. What its name again? Unlimited Shining? I thought so. I walked to a soccer field, just near the God Eden forest, where Kibayama-san told me not to go. Looking at it reminded me of the strange boy. I still remembered his name, Shuu, the name which I think cute for a person like that. Suddenly, a shadow just passed me and somehow, it felt familiar... I decided to follow it, which it ran to the forest. I ignored Kibayama-san saying and went to the forest. It felt creepier than I last went when I was small. I didn't know if it was coincidence or not but the shadow just led me to the same tree, the same spot when I met 'him'. I suddenly felt a familiar feeling. "Hello, anyone?" Silence ... Just silence. But then, a dark aura surround me and a big shadow started to appear. At first, I was freak out but then I gained my brave and asked with all my might "Shuu? Are you there?" To my surprised, the dark aura, or fog started to clear and I saw a young boy, just as my age. "Long time no see, Hakuryuu-kun" He smiled. I will never resist his gentle face and kind smile... ---- Why? Why? Why did you leave me? Because of that smile, I was charmed, attracted to you. I'll always remember you, your charming smile, your skillful play, especially the day I finally have a chance to be your teammate, side by side ... ---- "Shuu, are you ready yet?" I asked, just before going out the field. Yes. My team, Unlimited Shining, and Shuu's team, Ancient Dark, had joined force and created team Zero, one of the best team and also the strongest. "Yes. You?" Shuu said as he smiled to me. 'His smile, so cute... Wait, what am I thinking? Knock it out!' I thought to myself. "Yeah, ready as ever!" I answered cheerfully as I got in to the formation. *During the game* "Here I goes!" Shuu said as he running toward to Raimon's goal. "Black ... Ash!" The dark aura surrounded him and the ball. From the smoke surround him, the ball shot out toward the goal. I could hear the Raimon's goalkeeper used his hissastu technique but couldn't stop it. I could heard the whistle blew and the first half had finished. The score was now 2-0, our lead. "Hey, nice shoot!" My teammate surrounded Shuu as I just about to started a talk with him. Somehow, I felt lonely without Shuu. I thought I was in love with him... But it's impossible! If it was real, than ... I would be gay? No way! Suddenly, a light appeared and I saw young kids stepping out. I don't know who they were but I know one thing, they were here to help the Raimon. As I was still surprised, Shuu just came out of nowhere and pat my back. "hey, are you okay, Hakuryuu-kun?" I blushed immediately. "Yeah ..." Shuu just smiled then ran to the field. For no reason, I can still the color red on my face. I couldn't stop it. The whistle blew again and just as my expect, the kids from the light joined the Raimon. But that's not stopping our winning. I and Shuu started to attack immediately as I kicked the ball to him. We know the battle against the Raimon would be tough, so I and Shuu started our secret weapon. "Let's go!" I and Shuu summoned our keshins. "Keshin fusion, Holy Knight King Arthur!" Yes. That's our secret weapon. A Keshin fusion. We ran toward the goal and then shot. Their goalkeeper couldn't stop it and then the score was increased to 3-0. "That was awesome!" Our teammate cheered. I and Shuu were very happy. I meant we may win this game! That's for sure! But our confidence didn't last long. The Raimon has already taken back 3 points from us, just because we're too subjective. I was angry. We are definitely take back one point so I and Shuu started a Keshin fusion again. We ran toward the goal but three members from Raimon also started a Keshin fusion and managed to steal the ball from us. Shuu was out of breath, so I tried to steal the ball back but fail and we lost another point, just before the whistle blew. We ... lost ---- After that, I knew I was to arrogant and to selfish, opposite against Shuu, who was gentle and kind... He doesn't deserve me, he deserves someone else! Someone who nicer than me! I clutched my blanket as tear are forming in my eyes . I remember the last time I saw Shuu, the last time... ---- We lost against Raimon. I and Shuu realized what real soccer be. We started to enjoy it. But then, the day I had to leave God Eden Island had come. At the port, a boat was waiting for us, included the Raimon and me. My teammate decided to stay back at the island but what make me sadder is ... Shuu is staying too. I nearly cried my eyes out but as a proud captain, I don't allow myself to do that. ''Right now, I and Shuu were standing on a cliff, watching the last sunset together before I left. I was sad, very sad. I just wished Shuu would be coming. "That's okay Hakuryuu-kun. Don't worry" Shuu was trying to calm me down. "Ne, We'll meet again. I promised! Please don't be sad anymore" I finally calmed down. Shuu was right. I must be positive! Not like this! "Please promise me, please Shuu!" I clutched his hands tightly as I pleaded. "I promised" Shuu answered back as he smiled, the smile that charmed me to him, the gentle smile that I'll never forget... The last thing I knew was a kiss on my lips and a hug from my 'love I'm standing on the boat, looking back at the island, where used to be my home, where used to be the place that I would never forget. I tried to look to the cliff, where I last talked to Shuu. I saw him. I saw his smile once more before never see it again. He was waving at me, smiling at me like to comfort me. I waved back at him. The last thing I saw was a fog and then Shuu, along with the island disappeared, right in front of my eyes... ---- Tears are rolling down my cheek. I was crying 'til my eyes fell out. I felt like a knife stab into my heart. It felt so painful. I feel so lonely without him. My blanket is wet because of the tears. I just want to continue crying, because that the only thing I can do now. I wish you were here ... You're my soul, my love and only love. Please come back, I want to see your gentle face, your kind and cute smile once more. I miss you so much ... I Love Shuu. (talk) 07:49, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:AngelKeeve Category:Inazuma Eleven